


Mistletoe Kissing Booth

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Charlie is a plotting evilness that rules everything, Christmas, Fair, Gay Castiel, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam is perving on Cas..., church, idk - Freeform, im going to stop tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Christmas Fair, Cas finds himself standing in line to kiss Dean-freaking-Winchester at the kissing... arch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kissing Booth

Castiel had already lost his entire family. He had a pocket of tokens he had no intention to use and could already feel his heart clenching with the beginnings of a panic attack. He just wanted to go home and get away from the Christmas Fair. Gabe had run off after some giant of a boy that was apparently in his year. Lucifer had gone off somewhere with his boyfriend Michael, probably off to snog under a tree. His parents went off to judge the cake contest, seeing as the fair was run by the church it was only natural that his father, the minister and his mother was in charge of the Women’s Society and the youth group. So the black haired male was all alone in an unfamiliar environment.   
Taking a shallow breath, Castiel shovelled his phone out of his pocket, quickly sending a text to his best friend begging her to come find him and help him calm down like she did so often at school.   
• Charlieeeee save me!   
He begged through text, knowing she would be at the fair anyway, scouting out the new girl who was apparently working at the kissing booth.   
• Caaaaas where are you?  
She replied in moments, making his heart calm.  
• I'm at the front gate :(   
He sent, looking up to see her red hair already appearing from the crowd.   
“Typical Cas,” she grinned, taking his arm in hers, “I guessed you’d be here, come on you won’t believe who is working the kissing booth with the male!” the dragging didn’t stop until they came to two lines of people, leading up to two archways with mistletoe hanging from the top.   
“So who is it?” Cas groaned, not really caring too much. Probably one of the class manwhores, who came out as bisexual the moment their balls dropped.   
“Dean Winchester,” Charlie grinned from her place in the line for the girl. They looked out of place; as though they should have been in each other’s lines, but they were both of the few out gays in the school… actually they were the only ones.   
“Bullshit,” Cas laughed, trying to look over the impossible line of girls ranging from thirteen to twenty, “Dean would never whore himself out.”   
“I heard his mother is making him do it, she is in charge of the fair after all,” Charlie grinned as they stepped forward.   
“Either way he won’t want to kiss a guy!” I tried, not sure if I was trying to get out of it for me or him. I’ll admit I have had a crush on Dean for the past five years. He was talented, he was intelligent, he was religious (not as much as my parents), and he was absolutely undeniably beautiful. He was in reality my perfect man. minus the fact that he was straighter then… whatever the straightest thing in the world is.   
“Right you weren’t at school yesterday,” Charlie grinned stepping forward as we continued down our separate lines, “he came out as bisexual, and said if you were there he’d happily kiss you as proof.”   
“Fuck you,” I sneered, she knew my crush was towards the ridiculous end of the scale, and that I would sell my soul to be with him.   
“It’s true! I am friends with him too Cas, I wouldn’t be forcing him to kiss someone he physically couldn’t!” she pouted as we neared the front ten people. I could see Dean kissing girls now, feeling my stomach knot in jealousy I knitted my eyebrows together in annoyance before seeing him look up and spot me, his face lighting up like the fairy lights that were wrapped around the archway above him.   
“Oh dear lord I’m going to be kissing Dean Winchester,” I realized, getting a worried look from Charlie as I visibly paled, my heart clenching again.   
“You fifteen ladies go in front of Cas, he needs me to be there cheering him on,” Charlie teased, continuing up the line as I felt myself begin hyperventilate. Charlie was next to me sooner then I realized, probably sweet talked her way to the front to kiss the girl and get to me before I passed out. “Come on Cas, you have to do this, you’ll regret everything if you don’t,” she talked, her voice soothing me as panicked.   
“You have at least kissed somebody before!” I hissed, blushing as a girl in front of me gave me an amused and pitying look in one long look.   
“And wouldn’t you give anything for your first kiss to be with such a beautiful man?” Charlie pointed out, nodding to where Dean was kissing a grumpy thirteen year old girl on the cheek. Probably said something to her along the lines of “maybe when you’re older” to her.   
“I do but I would rather it was after a date or something a little more romantic!” I complained, not even noticing as we moved closer to Dean who watched the line with an indecipherable look.   
“To bad Novak!” Charlie grinned, pushing me forward towards Dean the second we got to the front of the lines. Causing me to stumble and fall into his arms. Pushing myself away I flared up, apologies leaking out of my mouth as I backed away slightly.   
“Why weren’t you at school yesterday?” Dean asked, probably trying to calm me down as Charlie nudged me back under the arch, and as he stepped into my personal space.   
“I-I had to help set the fair up,” I admitted, the redness in my cheeks enhancing as Dean’s hand appeared and cupped my face.   
“So my mother and yours pulled you out of school yesterday, ruining my big speech,” Dean grinned, looking down at me with those impossibly green eyes.   
“W-what?” I asked, my eyes dropping to his lips. I was faintly aware of the voices of the girls in line telling us to hurry up.  
“Be my boyfriend?” He begged, making my heart beat speed up, but in a good way as he closed the distance between our faces, kissing me but not to any more than he had any of the girls in line, well apart from the fact that it was obviously more passionate then their kisses had been. He pulled away sooner than I had liked, his face stained with red as he looked at me with my stunned face. I vaguely felt a hand reach into my pocket and pull out one of the tokens.   
“Meet us by the Christmas Tree when you get off!” Charlie grinned, dragging me off as I stared at a grinning Dean. 

Dean got off not long after, meeting us at the oversized pine tree that had been lavishly decorated. Apparently some other son of one of the Ladies of the Church was forced to take his spot. “Charlie! Cas!” Dean called to us as he appeared, the crowd parting for him like he was Moses.   
“Dean!” Charlie grinned, perking up and hugging the male.   
“Hello Dean,” I blushed looking at the caramel haired boy in front of me.   
“Castiel,” He grinned, my name on his tongue beautiful but bizarre, like something that was much more personal. And honestly it shot sparks to… you know  
“Call me Cas, please,” I gasped, pulling my coat closer to my body with a blush getting a raised eyebrow from Charlie and Dean.   
“Well I have to go…” Charlie added, cutting through the staring competition awkwardly.   
“See you Charles,” Dean said, giving the bubble of red energy a hug before she gave me one and wandered off towards the kissing booth. A few moments of silence passed, making Dean bite his lip cutely in nervousness.   
“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Castiel asked shyly, looking at Dean through his lashes.   
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“I-I,” Castiel stuttered, blushing as Dean stepped back into his personal space, tilting his head up so green and blue eyes had no distractions.   
“Okay then, go on a date with me,” Dean whispered, his breath warm and smelling of peppermint.   
“O-okay.”   
The two boys wandered around the fair on their way to the food stalls which were on the way to where the cake contest was being held, Dean insisting that it would be safest to hold hands as they did so. For fear of losing one another. The walked around, not really wasting the tokens on anything, but at one point Castiel did notice a small white reindeer toy with golden antlers and a red nose, its eyes were green and its hooves matched its antlers. Castiel pointed it out to Dean, who offered to win it for him. Dean waisted all his tokens on the toy meaning he had nothing to spend on food, but he did get the toy making Castiel blush when he gave it to him.   
When they came upon the food stalls, Castiel had already named the Reindeer; Noel. They stood in line for burgers, greeting the older church goer who recognised Castiel and said they could have the burgers for free and he would throw in a small packet of chips for us to share. The food was delicious, and when they were done it was nearing the end of the judging of the cake competition so the pair of boys wandered over, continuing to be hand in hand whilst chatting shyly with each other.   
Castiel’s mother forced them to try her favourite, which was a red velvet cake with green cream cheese icing. She didn’t even mention the boys were holding hands, but the smile on her face told them she worked it out pretty quickly. Dean’s mother however made a big scene, fangirling over her son’s relationship and mentioning that if she doesn’t get grandchildren from any of her sons she will be cutting their balls off and having the sperm given to a sperm bank. Dean merely pulled a disturbed Castiel away from his evilly grinning mother. “I'm sorry Cas, she can be a bit crazy at times…” Dean winced, looking at the blue eyed male with a blush.   
“It’s okay, most mothers are,” Castiel grinned, looking at the watch and frowning, “I have to go over to the stage thing to get ready for the carols.”   
“Well I’ll walk you over then,” Dean said with a pout, his hand squeezing Castiel’s as he pulled him towards the stage, Castiel knew that Dean could see the blush and honestly he didn’t care.   
The stage, unluckily for them wasn’t too far away, and they got there in record speed. As the blue eyed male attempted to leave for the stage, he felt himself being pulled back into Dean’s arms with a light tug of an unrelenting hand. “Dean I have to-“ Castiel tried, only for his sentence to be cut off by Dean’s lips, something he melted into happily. Their hands stayed by their sides, clasped as they kissed, not noticing people staring at them or their brothers about to interrupt.   
“Cas!” Gabriel shouted, causing the kiss to break sooner then he would have liked. Shooting daggers at his brother, Castiel turned to look at Dean who smiled shyly.   
“So is that a yes?” Dean asked, a blush on his cheeks making his freckles stand out.   
“What?” Castiel felt himself ask, not entirely sure what the question was as he stared into Deans eyes.   
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Dean practically begged, his spare hand cupping Castiel’s cheek with such softness that Castiel was sure he was dreaming.   
“Yes,” he whispered, lighting up Dean’s face who kissed him again softly before Castiel nudged him away, “I really do need to get ready Dean, I'm singing a solo tonight. And I’m telling the history of Christmas.”   
“One more kiss?” Dean asked, biting his lips.   
“After the show perhaps,” Castiel grinned, stepping away from Dean with a grin. Chuckling when Dean’s face shifted into a pout before he stepped closer and gave Dean a fleeting peck on the lips before running off to the hidden rooms built behind the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! 
> 
> I was going to drag it out and have Cas sing Silent Night (my favourite Carol along with have yourself a Merry little Christmas) but i didnt sorry


End file.
